GeeGee: A Seth Imprint Story
by Warning- May Contain Pepsi
Summary: Whilst travelling through America on her Gap Year, Georgia Simmons decides to 'check out the wildlife' in La Push, Washington. Little does she know that she most probably won't be returning to her hometown - London, England. Or will she? Complications, Love, and a little Angst mixed in as usual - enjoy! T at the moment.


**Hi everyone! I hope you're not TOO annoyed at me for not updating any of my stories (and again not doing so… Awkward …) I'm about to start University in one week EXACTLY! So I thought I'd start a new story! Hope you like it!**

**Bea xx**

_Hello! _

_Greetings from the North American state of Washington! I can't believe I've been in America for over a month now and still haven't gotten round to sending you a proper email! (Skyping with you so doesn't count! He he). _

_I hope nothing out of the ordinary has happened in the three days I've been out of contact – remember how we have that pesky 'don't drive and call/text' rule in England? Well apparently there isn't one here, but getting from Florida to Seattle would have been a nightmare if I'd been calling you at the same time – you know how much of a worrier I am! Add that to driving and I don't think even I would have wanted to be in the same car as myself! _

_It didn't take me three days to get to Seattle, even when driving, just because I got here a little early – I forgot how little I sleep so I just drove almost constantly… I'm going to be travelling by coach to this little town in Washington called Port Angeles and from there travel around looking for the best views in the nearby MASSIVE forest… I say nearby… If I was a wolf or an animal I'd probably be able to run from there to Vancouver and all over Canada if I wanted to! So I thought I'd check it out! _

_I thought I'd go off the trail a little bit because after seeing New York, Florida, California, and all of the main cities on the coasts and in between I thought I'd have fun in a 'mini-England' vibe since Port Angeles and the neighbouring states have like loads of rainfall… So I'm home! Ha-ha! _

_So… I'm travelling there tomorrow so I'll probably email you sometime next week to keep you updated… _

_So… Yeah… Bouy hun! _

_Gee-Gee_

* * *

*Snap* There goes trying to close my laptop inconspicuously I guess. After a week full of sightseeing and travelling I was finally on my way to Forks and La Push! Well, I couldn't exactly tell my sister that I was on my way to a wolf infested forest in order to cliff dive and take photos in one of the densest forests in the Northern peninsula could I?... Don't sit there and judge me! You would have done the same…

9:54pm. The red light at the front of the bus and the continuous rainfall outside indicated that I should TRY and get some sleep lest I be too cranky to properly speak to anyone when I tried to book into the Reservation Hotel when we got there.

12:04am. I woke up to a jolt almost half an hour ago and no one on the bus has been able to stop talking about what the driver apparently saw – a giant black wolf just standing in the middle of the road. Maybe coming here to photograph these things was a bad idea…

* * *

12:54am. It's freezing and I'm sitting at a tiny coach station in Forks, just 30 minutes away from the Reservation which would be really nice but... It's past midnight, my suitcase fell on my foot as I was pulling it out of the coach and I've been waiting for the hotel owner's son to pick me up for the past fifteen minutes…

Okay… truthfully I'm just a little scared of the wolves… Running theme coming up I guess. At least the coach stop's just across the way from the Police Station in case I get scared. Which I won't obviously because I'm a mature *yawn* and capable *yawn* young wom-…*zzzzzz*

* * *

I don't know how long I was sleeping at the coach station before I woke up to the sound of a truck roaring to a stop near me. That didn't wake me up. The insistent shaking and "is she dead?" did.

"Nah. Just pick her up and chuck her in the truck. If we get her back ASAP then Sam'll never know we were gone and Dad'll make a little money." Now yes.. If you thought 'They're going to sell her as a sex slave, they're going to sell her plain and simple, they're going to keep her prisoner until she pays them all the money in her bank account, they're going to take her to 'Dad' and you'll not see her again' then you're on the same path as me… Which is probably why I sat up instantly and started running across the road, completely disregarding the traffic and not even looking at my 'assailants'.

Two hours later, safely at the Reservation Hotel, Collin, Brady and I would laugh at the fact that they were only just able to save me from being flattened by a truck carrying a load of timber; that I scratched Collin's arms up a little bit (there's not even a scratch on him so I don't know why he's complaining) and that Brady (the one who spoke in the first place)'s dad's the one who owns the hotel…

But in that instant I was so scared that I couldn't even hear the truck coming, nor the loud honking, I could barely feel the steel grip firm around me as Collin picked me up as though I weighed nothing, and pulled me immediately out of the way, saving my life and meaning I didn't have to explain to my Mum either in this life or the next why I managed to get myself hurt or worse… killed by my own stupidity.. That would have been an awkward conversation to have!

_"Hey Mum, I nearly died."_

_"You're an idiot"_

_"Yeah I know… At least I have insurance right?"_

_"Your insurance doesn't cover you losing limbs"_

_"I found that out the hard way"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Just kidding… No, but I almost died."_

_"You're an idiot"_

Well, I'm guessing that's how it would have gone; If I'd have told her…

* * *

**This IS a Seth story but I wanted to do a pre-Seth chapter to explain how Georgia got to Forks and sort of introduce her character to you all, hope you liked it (I'm going to hopefully update asap).**


End file.
